Protégeme siempre
by Rei sama18
Summary: Hiruma nunca llega tarde y Mamori está demasiado preocupada por él para concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea esperarlo, además, el chico tiene un motivo de peso para volver cuanto antes a su casa. Aviso de la autora: Historia realizada bajo el punto de vista de Mamori.


**Summary: **Hiruma nunca llega tarde y Mamori está demasiado preocupada por él para concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea esperarlo, además, el chico tiene un motivo de peso para volver cuanto antes a su casa. Aviso: Historia realizada bajo el punto de vista de Mamori.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos autores.

**-Protégeme siempre-**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que dijo que volvería, él nunca llega tarde y siempre cumple los horarios que se marca, pero no aparece por ningún lado. Me dijo que lo esperara en casa tranquila mientras él iba a arreglar un "negocio" de los suyos, pero estoy segura de que es algo demasiado peligroso incluso para él, por eso no me dejó acompañarlo desde el principio.

El sonido del segundero del reloj no para de alterarme y sé que soy tonta y no tendría que preocuparme por ese demonio cabezota porque después de todo él sabe defenderse solo, sin embargo, es mi naturaleza de "mamá gallina",como dice él, no puedo evitarlo.

Mi pierna hace veinte minutos que se mueve de arriba a abajo sin parar y el teléfono encima de la mesa del salón me tienta a llamarlo, a mandarle un mensaje para ver si viene ya, si está bien, pero por otro lado no puedo hacerlo por miedo a que mi mensaje no sea respondido, aun me pondría más histérica y estoy segura de que después de todo ese demonio cruel solo está intentando hacerme sufrir para tener un poco de diversión a mi costa.

Un escalofrío extraño recorre mi columna y me giro pensando que algo me observa en la oscuridad de la habitación, estoy con las luces apagadas y no distingo nada a parte de lo que está bañado con la luz del exterior pero aun tengo la sensación de que algo me observa en la penumbra.

De repente veo a Cerberos moverse entre las sombras, perfecto, ahora a parte de preocupada estoy paranoica, eso era lo único que me faltaba. No puedo caer más bajo.

Decido acostarme para intentar dormir un poco, después de todo lo que he hecho esta mañana y lo que he adelantado esta tarde, estoy baldada, este estado en el que me encuentro no ayuda para nada a hacer mis tareas pendientes, parece mentira que solo me haya cansado con eso, y aunque Hiruma me advirtió que estuviera quieta esta mañana, yo no le hice ningún caso, ahora, sin embargo, me arrepiento de haberlo ignorado.

Después de dos minutos intentando desplazar la preocupación y la angustia que sentía, inútilmente, me parece escuchar el sonido de la llave de la puerta de la calle y ,acto seguido, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose cuidadosamente. Se oyen unos pasos lentos por el pasillo y parece que la luz del salón está encendida lo que hace que una sonrisa se escape por mis labios. Él ya está aquí.

Me levanto despacio de la cama y me pongo una bata para que él no me riña por haberlo ido a recibir en pijama con el frío que hace. Mis pasos son lentos por el pasillo, pero ahora estoy más tranquila al saber que él está de vuelta.

Al pasar por la puerta del salón no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo con la mirada, aunque parece que él no me ha visto todavía. Creo que está demasiado ocupado sacando una cajita de una bolsa de plástico. En cuanto consigue sacarla me doy cuenta de lo que es, una caja de bollos de crema de Kiriya, y no puedo parar de pensar en que mi pequeño demonio es demasiado tierno conmigo, aunque claro, solamente conmigo porque si alguna vez se me llegará a escapar esto en algún sitio, estoy segura de que nadie lo creería y me tratarían de loca, y yo les entendería, porque… ¿Cómo no pensar así si él es un demonio cruel y terrible para todo el mundo? Menos para mí, ahí está el punto divertido.

Él se da la vuelta para llevar la caja de los bollos a la cocina y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo ahí observándolo, repara en mi presencia. La cara que pone es una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el enfado, sabia que se iba a enfadar por verme a estas horas de la noche levantada esperándole.

—¿Qué haces ahí a estas horas maldita esposa? Y aun peor, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas en tu estad…?

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar la frase, me abalanzo hacia sus labios besándolo con todas mis fuerzas, mostrándole todas las ganas que tenía de que volviera, lo preocupada que estaba por él por culpa de sus malditos negocios.

Cuando me separo de él me encuentro una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, no se esperaba que lo besara de esa manera, casi nunca empiezo yo los besos, siempre es él quien se lanza a mis labios, pero las pocas veces que lo hago siempre lo sorprendo, y a él, por la cara que tiene ahora, le gusta bastante que haga cosas que no se espera.

Él mira la mano donde anteriormente sujetaba la caja de los bollos de crema y después me mira a mi comenzando a reírse, yo al principio no entiendo que le hace tanta gracia pero me hace una seña para que mire el suelo y yo lo entiendo todo sin necesidad de comprobarlo.

—Los… has soltado…

—Te has abalanzado hacia mi maldita esposa, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a agarrarlos bien.

Se sigue riendo sin parar, pero a mi no me hace tanta gracia que se le haya caído la caja con mis ricos bollitos de crema al suelo, aunque bueno, igual aun podría salvar alguno y comérmelo para desayunar, ni había pensado en los bollos antes de lanzarme hacia él, solo quería demostrarle todo lo que me había hecho sufrir esas dos horas. Tal vez con los años me había hecho más adicta a Hiruma Youichi que a los propios bollos de crema.

—Me tenias muy preocupada.

Comienzo a decir apoyándome en su pecho y dejando de lado los bollos de crema, mañana los intentaré salvar, pero ahora tengo una conversación pendiente con este demonio egoísta. Él se sorprende y me mira atentamente con una extraña expresión, pero me deja continuar.

—Estaba preocupada por ti Youichi, me dijiste que vendrías como hace dos horas, pensaba que te había pasado algo, y...

Ni siquiera me deja terminar con lo que estoy diciendo, uno de sus dedos en mis labios lo impide, me está mandando a callar, diciéndome que lo que digo son tonterías y que no le dé más vueltas. Tantos años juntos nos han dado la capacidad para entendernos sin usar las palabras, o el lenguaje de signos que creé, y él sabe lo que me pasa, sabe que estoy preocupara por nosotros, por nuestro futuro, por nuestro bebé.

Él baja una de sus manos hasta mi vientre totalmente hinchado acariciándolo suavemente y con la otra mano sube mi rostro hasta su altura para besarme. Sé que intenta que me tranquilice del todo, me lo está demostrando con sus caricias suaves y su beso tierno y cálido, y aunque parezca mentira, lo está consiguiendo, él me conoce, él sabe como tranquilizarme sin usar palabras, aunque también sabe que con ellas aun me quedaré más tranquila.

—Mamori…

Dice mi nombre como bálsamo relajante porque sabe que me gusta oírlo de sus labios, porque rara vez lo dice y cuando lo hace me suena a gloria vendita.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí verdad?

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos y en lo bien que se sienten sus caricias en mi vientre que hago como que no le escucho y pregunto suavemente qué había dicho, haciendo que repita eso de nuevo.

—Te pregunto si recuerdas lo que te prometí.

—No sé… Me prometiste muchas cosas…

Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere, pero quiero que vuelva a repetirlo porque esas palabras me recuerdan que él me quiere y que va a ser mío hasta el fin de los días, porque aunque la gente no pueda creerlo y piensen que compartiría todo lo que tengo con ellos, se equivocan, él es mío y no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

Él parece saber que sé de lo que me habla, pero es como yo, también le gusta demostrar que soy suya y esas palabras lo demuestran a la perfección, porque son palabras que hacen que mis miedos se vayan , que le prometa que voy a estar a su lado para toda la eternidad.

—Bueno pues te lo volveré a repetir kekeke

Me sonríe con esa sonrisa característica de demonio y se acerca a mi oreja para susurrarme lo que espero con tantas ganas, aquello que me tranquiliza y que voy a querer escuchar más de una vez en todo este proceso largo por el que estoy pasando y que estoy segura que volveré a pasar de nuevo. Mi embarazo.

—Te protegeré, a ti y a nuestro bebé y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, os dejaré solos.

Mi corazón ha empezado a latir al compás de sus palabras y mi cuerpo ya está totalmente relajado, además, ahora estoy completamente segura de una cosa, este demonio egoísta jamás podría ser vencido por nadie, o igual sí, pero la única persona que podría hacerlo, en todo caso, sería su propio hijo.

Ya tengo ganas de ver como se comportará este demonio como padre y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que esa misma tarde había ido al médico y por fin me habían dicho lo que esperamos con tantas ganas. Él aun no lo sabe, pero es posible que lo haga sufrir un poco más sin saber que su bebé, será una preciosa niña que él podrá malcriar tanto como quiera. Al principio, no quería ni imaginarme como sería Hiruma con su pequeña niña, aunque eso estaba claro desde un principio, él seria un padre sobre protector que nunca vería que su niña, ya no era una niña, pero que actuaría desde las sombras para protegerla intentando que ella no se diera cuenta de eso.

La sonrisa de Hiruma al sentir que nuestro bebé se mueve en mi vientre me acaba de sacar completamente de mis pensamientos y no sé cómo he comenzado a reírme sin parar al observar con mis propios ojos lo contento que está con solo sentir a su hijita moverse en la tripa de su madre. Tal vez a mucha gente le daba miedo, pero hasta el demonio más cruel podía sentirse extrañamente tierno al sentir que era querido y que pronto aun lo sería más.

—Bueno… pues si dices eso, protégenos cuanto quieras. Sabes que podrás hacerlo durante toda nuestra vida.

Él sonríe pero no tiene tiempo de hablar, enrollo mis brazos detrás de su cuello y le doy un beso sintiendo como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa al verme tan decidida hoy. No puedo expresar lo contenta que estoy de otra forma porque pronto, muy pronto, tendría conmigo las dos cosas más importantes para mí: Él y a mi hermosa bebé. Y sobretodo, porque él estaría ahí para protegernos a las dos, para protegerme hasta el fin de mi existencia, ya que nuestro amor será ahora y siempre, extraño pero eterno.

.

.

.

_Y aquí el mini oneshot que escribí hoy. Creo que es la primera vez que hago una historia tan corta, en primera persona, y además en presente, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, hasta para cambiar tu estilo normal de escritura.._

_La verdad es que me parece una historia demasiado pastelosa, pero bueno, no sé por qué razón los días de lluvia me ponen a escribir cosas no aptas para diabéticos por su extremísima dulzura O.O y bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiado dulce como para salirme del personaje de Hiruma._

_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_**Rei sama18**_


End file.
